This invention relates generally to security systems which are mounted to a door to provide a latching and locking function. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to lock devices which may be employed with entry control devices to control access through a door.
Locksets which incorporate a lockable latch and/or a dead bolt have long been incorporated into doors. A number of door mounted security systems which employ electronic input such as key pads, contact activatable chips, card readers and other electronic means have also been employed for use in conjunction with the mechanical latching and locking mechanisms.
The recent hardware trends and the Americans with Disabilities Act regulatory requirements for lever handles at both the exterior and interior sides of the door have made some conventional latch/lock set mechanisms vulnerable to mechanical failure. Application of an opening force to lever handles may result in significant larger moments being transferred to the internal mechanical components of the lock set than occur with conventional door knobs. Consequently, the requirement that the lock system mechanical components be able to maintain their functional and structural integrity may be more difficult to achieve under the increased load conditions presented by lever handles. With the advent of the electronic access employed in conjunction with the conventional mechanical-type lockset, the susceptibility to mechanical breakdown and vulnerability to techniques for defeating locking/unlocking operation may also be increased.